Todd Robinson
Todd Robinson (born June 16, 1978 in Trail, British Columbia) is a Canadian centre who plays for the Evansville IceMen of the ECHL . He played junior hockey for the Portland Winter Hawks from 1994 to 1999 and also played for the Canadian national team in 1998-99. Robinson won the Memorial Cup in 1998 and won the Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy in 1994-95 and the Bob Clarke Trophy in 1996-97. At 5'8"- 175 lbs Robinson found himself undrafted by any NHL team bacause of his relitavely small size. However he has fashioned a superb minor pro career, mostly in Muskegon. His connection to Muskegon is through fellow Trail native Rich Kromm who works with teams in that city. In 2009-10 he scored his 1000th career minor pro point, a landmark achieved by very few. He was the UHL most valuable player in 2001-02 and 2006–07 and the leading scorer in 2006-07. Todd Robinson, the 14 year pro and second year Captain for the IceMen, has amassed an astronomical 1,246-points in 894-career games, averaging 1.39 points per game. Included in his total numbers are 335-goals and 911-assists as he has averaged over an assist a game as well in his career. In 2011-12, his initial campaign with the IceMen, the Trail, B.C. native was again, at the top of the standings, capturing his fifth league scoring crown and his first-ever in the CHL. Playing in all 66-games, Robinson authored 92-points on 23-goals and a league-best 69-assists with his 30-PPA also pacing the loop. In claiming his fourth league scoring title over the past six years, he essayed 10-more overall assists and 8-more PPA than the rest of the entire league. Finishing a very close second in the CHL/MVP balloting, “T. Rob” was named to the league’s First All-Star Team, appearing in the CHL All-Star Game in Arizona. In the CHL’s annual “Best of the Best Poll,” he captured the #1 honors for “Best Overall Player,” “Best Playmaker,” and “Best on the Power Play.” He was #2 for “MVP to his Team,” Face-offs, Stick handler and Team Leader. The IceMen Team Captain finished #2 as well in the league’s annual “Three Stars” leaders. Three times, he was acclaimed CHL Player of the Week, marking the first time in six years that an individual player had captured the coveted award on a trio of occasions. In November 2011, he was saluted as the CHL’s #2 Star and in February 2012, he earned #3 Star plaudits. “T-Rob” also assembled the longest point streak in the league, composed of 17-games from 2/3/12 to 3/3/12. Moreover, he added a 10-game streak as well from 12/23/11 to 1/17/12. T-Rob also engineered assist streaks of 11 and 9-games respectively. His 9-PPG, 23-multiple point games and 4/7 OTSO scoring proficiency all topped the team while his 4-GWG and 3-SHG ranked runner-up best. His five game goal streak equaled the best on the club from 2/17/12 to 2/26/12. He also orchestrated a 4-game streak; from 2/7/12 to 2/14/12. Robinson had a team leading 5-point masterpiece in a 7-5 IceMen triumph 11/25/11 at Rapid City, collecting as well, three 4-point performances and seven 3-point game outputs. Three more times he registered 4-assists in a single game. His durability was uncompromised as well as he was one of only three IceMen players to see action in all 66-games last season. Category:Portland Winter Hawks players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Colorado Gold Kings players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1978 Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Muskegon Lumberjacks (1992–2010) players Category:SønderjyskE players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Muskegon Lumberjacks (1992–2010) coaches